


cross you out

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, i was planning on making this way funnier whoops, it's kind of dark tho, kind of, still managed to reference gintama, very little depiction of actual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is watching the news late at night out of boredom when it comes to his attention that a friend from high school was mysteriously killed. He then attempts to track down what happened.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	cross you out

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEDAY I'll stop naming my fics after songs. But that day is not today.

Sugawara Koushi laid down in his pajamas after marking his kindergarten class's math assignments. He turned on the news, as he was eating chocolate ice cream straight from the carton.

His boyfriend, Azumane Asahi, had gone to bed early. Suga couldn't wait to wake him up in the morning with butterfly kisses and watch his face go pink.

The weather segment came on, with rainy days expected for the next little bit. He sighed, wishing for those days to pass.

Suga felt anchored to the chair, the lights soft and low. He preferred when Asahi filled it out and he could cuddle with him.

After the weather, they got to the day's main events.

"Hello, Ketsuno Ana here with your nightly news. A member of the Miyagi Police Force has been found dead downtown at about 17:27 this afternoon. The man has been identified as Sawamura Daichi-"

"Sawa- WHAT." His spoon fell out of his hand into the carton.

His eyes were drawn to the macabre yet inviting scene the television fixed on all the same.

_My god._

Sugawara's mind raced, his body following. His hands sweat cold, trembling above the handles of the elevator. What the hell was he doing? He hoped Asahi didn't notice his... departure. 

Barely aware of his own actions, he called for a taxi. Soon, a small vehicle slowed to a stop near his feet and he wasn't compelled to do anything but get in. 

For the three kilometres it took to get downtown, Suga sure talked at that speed per minute. 

"My boyfriend went to sleep early. I hope he doesn't have any nightmares while I'm gone."

He was just reciting every thought he had, and everything that had happened from the day out loud.

The taxi driver was utterly confused, if intrigued by this strange man who looked to be on the edge of doing something very, very stupid.

As they approached the area, Suga could see blinding flashes. They kept driving in that direction, and for his own amusement said,

"Okay, that'll be enough. Thank you, sir!"

"Are you sure about that? This is the skeezy part of downtown. Oh well, do what you want. It'll be 975 yen altogether."

He forked over a couple bills and thanked him again, more rushed this time, before running out.

Most of the shops were closed or about to close, and it became more and more obvious as to where it might've happened.

Yellow tape started becoming a theme along his steps, adding up to a constant. He was at his wit's end, down to only his senses. Before he knew it he was in the red light district.

He stopped as a woman, probably a little older than him, propositioned him with "There's a love hotel across the street, would you like to spend the night?"

"Sorry! I have a boyfriend." Suga answered quickly.

 _Yeah, and I'm trying to find the corpse of a guy who faded from my memories after my first year of university._ the back of his head reminded.

Daichi certainly had grown distant and strange. He was by far a major character in Suga's life, especially throughout high school. Whether it was providing an immovable pillar of support to the volleyball team, especially in third year when they made it to Nationals, or always knowing the answers to last night's math homework, he was there. 

Then, he signed up for police academy.

Suga reminisced about that time.

He remembered how it didn't seem like a very Daichi thing to do. He could be stern at times, but more in a way that evoked a no-nonsense teacher, not a police officer.

_"Sugawara, I'll be fine. I've thought about it, and I want to do this. I want to protect others, and society as a whole."_

_"Protect society from what?"_

_"Criminals. People who take advantage of others. Ones who corrupt."_

He replayed that conversation in his head like an old DVD player that kept screwing up and repeating the same part.

Daichi had always been someone who fought for the underdog. And then, he wanted to become someone who was completely out of rhythm with the freaks. The ultimate symbol of control and authority.

Suga knew firsthand that not all people who committed technically criminal behaviour were bad people. He remembered when he was walking through a supermarket with his mom as a young boy, maybe about four, and how after she confessed to him that she didn't pay for their food because she needed to afford rent this month. He never broke that secret, not even to his best friends. And he wasn't about to at the end of high school.

Daichi was about to move up a few rungs on life's ladder. And as cruel reality now manifested, he was kicked off it too soon.

Sugawara suddenly realised he had been staring at a body bag for about two minutes straight. A single tear fell, for what could've been and for what happened. Did Daichi bring this on himself? Or did the universe dictate that it was Suga's fault for their distance? 

Was this even Daichi at all? It looked exactly like what they showed on the news, so probably.

The woman from earlier called out to him, "Whatcha doing? You've just been standing there-"

Suga had finally returned to his wits, breathing out. He was about to talk to some completely random person when she could've been fucking someone's brains out instead, which made him feel a little sad.

"You heard of the cop who was killed yesterday? I was friends with him in high school. My own morbid curiosity got the best of me." he began to explain.

"Yeah, I knew him. I think he fancied himself a protector, but he was more of a meddler. Shame, 'cause he was fine as hell." she responded.

"Call me Naomi. I get the feeling you won't be done for a while." she added, wisps of black hair dancing in the night.

"That's how I feared he'd turn out. I'm Koushi, by the way." he sighed.

_Maturity bled into authority for him. Unchecked, overly trusted authority at that. He felt he needed to go to the next level._

Was Daichi a worse person than Suga thought? Or did his impulses and principles lead him down a dark path?

"Naomi," Suga asked, "do you know who killed him?"

"He's outta town now. I didn't know him. None of the other girls knew him. But boy, he was a dime piece. Peculiar hair though." she said.

That was a strangely fitting description of a boy he also knew from high school! Such a small world.

~

Kuroo smiled deviously, his usual Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face.

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't want Daichi to _die._ Yet he was aware of what he did when it happened. 

_It's a case of everyone trusting you to the point where you can do anything no matter how untrustworthy it should logically make you._

He silently noted to lay low for the next little bit, pressing a soft kiss on Keiji's forehead as he slept in his arms, as the world began to blur between his own consciousness and slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Manya for beta reading this <3 luv u
> 
> didn't put kuroo and akaashi in the tags because i thought that'd give it away hhsjshsjs
> 
> I wasn't even thinking of the "daichi is dead" meme when I had the idea to write this, I just don't like cops.
> 
> might continue this because it's an interesting premise. as always, leave your thoughts if you want.


End file.
